


I'm A Wishful Thinker With The Worst Intentions

by texaswatermelon



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texaswatermelon/pseuds/texaswatermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ellie interviews Ashley for a magazine article.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Wishful Thinker With The Worst Intentions

The first thing that Ashley notices when she walks into the swanky little café is that it’s filled with the kind of people she hates.  Those self-important assholes that wear suits to unnecessary occasions and wear their sunglasses inside and order sparkling water instead of Pepsi.  She finds them everywhere she goes in L.A.  She works with the vast majority of them.  They rule the industry.  She thinks that one day she might like to throw a little coup de tas and unseat them from the throne.

She spots a small redhead sitting in the back corner of the place, sipping carefully from a coffee cup and reading a newspaper with detached interest.  She’s got on a simple pair of black dress pants and a light blue cami and her hair is clipped back from the sides to keep it out of her eyes.  She looks like she belongs in a tiny little coffee shop listening to poetry slams rather than an overdone, overpriced café.

The redhead suddenly looks up and catches Ashley’s eyes.  She smiles brightly and Ashley finds herself grinning like a fool already.  This girl is _hot_.  She gets up and walks over, holding her hand out.

“Ashley Davies?” she asks, though Ashley can tell she already knows.  She nods anyway.  “I’m Ellie, from _Toronto Life Magazine_.  It’s good to meet you.”  Ashley takes the small hand in her own and shakes it.

Ellie leads them back to her table, folding her newspaper up and setting it on the chair beside her.  Before they can say anything a waiter comes over to them and asks Ashley what she’d like.  She orders a soda and French fries, watching his nose crinkle up a little in distaste.  Ellie asks for a refill on her coffee, barely suppressing a smile.  She noticed it too.  Ashley likes her already.

“God forbid I should eat like a human being and not a bunny rabbit,” Ashley says, rolling her eyes at the waiter’s back.  Ellie grins.

“You must have missed the sign outside.  Herbivores only,” she replies.  “Should we get started while we’re waiting?”  Ashley nods and Ellie bends down to dig around in her messenger bag.  Ashley doesn’t even try to hide the fact that she’s staring.  When Ellie returns with a tape recorder in hand, Ashley’s still looking at her like a ravenous bulldog looks at a piece of meat, but the redhead doesn’t take notice.  “Do you mind if I use this?”

Ashley looks at the tape recorder blankly.  “Uh… no, go ahead.”  She’s never had a reporter ask her that before.  They’ve always just done it.  Ellie presses a button on the recorder and sets it off to the side.

“So how long have you been in Toronto?” she asks, as though she’s completely forgotten the fact that this is an interview and not a lunch date with an old high school friend.  It makes Ashley feel oddly comforted, which is surely the intended affect.  She’s just not used to it.

“Only two days.  I’m here for about two weeks though,” Ashley says, taking her soda from the waiter, who also sets a plate of about ten fries in front of her.  Ashley looks down at it blandly.  “Glad I could get my ration for the week.”  Ellie’s looking at her with silent laughter.  She takes a sip of her coffee before she continues.

“Do you like it here so far?  Other than the obvious shortage of French fries we’re apparently experiencing, that is,” she adds.  Ashley nods, taking a bite of one of her fries.  It’s cold in the middle.

“Yeah, it’s been good so far.  I’ve always heard that Canada is a cool place, but I’ve never been.  So I was pretty excited to come,” she states.

“Well we don’t really like to brag about our awesomeness here, but it tends to get around,” Ellie replies, and Ashley snorts.  “What do you have going on that you’re here for so long?”

“I’m recording a song with Mike Jacobs.  He’s a producer here,” Ashley tells her.  Ellie smiles excitedly.

“Oh I love Mike,” she says happily.  “I just interviewed him a few months ago.  He’s great.”

“Yeah, he’s one of the most real people in this industry.  I’m psyched to be working with him.”  Ashley’s fries are gone already, even though they were pretty gross.  Ellie’s still working on her coffee.  Ashley likes to watch her drink it because she looks like the most satisfied person in the world after each sip.

It’s nearly an hour and a half later when they finally get the check, and by the end of it Ashley’s not sure if it was really even an interview.  They talked more about Ashley’s life before her career than they did about her actual career, and even when they talked about that Ellie asked questions like they were best friends rather than journalist and interviewee.

“You know, I’m going to need someone to show me around this place while I’m here.  Show me where I can get some _real_ French fries.  Know anyone who might be able to help me out?” Ashley asks slyly.  Ellie merely smiles and reaches into her back, pulling out a business card.  She bids Ashley goodbye before walking away.

Ashley glances down at the card in her hand with a grin and then back up at the retreating journalist.  If she’s learned anything from this encounter, it’s that she has to have Ellie Nash before she leaves Toronto.  And she will.

xx

“So Ellie, is that like your full name?” Ashley asks curiously, shoving a continuous flow of French fries into her mouth.  Ellie’s actually slightly amazed at the girl’s appetite.  She just had a feeling that Ashley would be more at home in The Dot than the place they’d met the other day.

“It’s a nickname,” Ellie replies shortly, her tone implying that she’d really rather just leave it at that.  Ashley catches it, and grins devilishly.

“For what?”  Ellie glares at her, taking another sip of her third coffee since they’ve gotten there.

“For a name that I don’t go by.  Ever.”  Ashley rolls her eyes.

“You know I’m going to have to sit here and guess, and I can come up with some pretty bad names.  And if I find one that I like, I’ll probably start calling you by it.  It’s really safer for you to just tell me,” she advises, pushing her empty basket aside and taking a long sip of her soda, eyes locked with Ellie’s all the while.

“Fine,” Ellie sighs.  “But only if you promise not to call me by it.”  Ashley crosses herself, face stoic, and Ellie laughs a little.  “My full name is Eleanor.”

And even though Eleanor is on Ashley’s list of super ugly names that need to be retired, somehow it doesn’t seem weird to her that that should be Ellie’s name.  She just smiles and nods.

“Ellie Nash.  It makes you sound like a rock star,” Ashley comments.

“Like Ashley Davies, right?” Ellie shoots back and Ashley huffs.

“Yeah yeah, touché.”  Ellie grins triumphantly, and Ashley likes the way it makes her eyes crinkle at the corners.

Ellie shows Ashley her favorite places to shop and eat (Ashley’s official new love in life is poutine), and in return Ashley lets Ellie and her photographer into the studio for some exclusive shots.  At night, Ellie takes Ashley to the club, and Ashley likes it because it’s small and kind of dirty and crowded, not lavish and fake like the ones she goes to in L.A.  And surprisingly enough, Ellie’s a _really_ hot dancer.

Ashley thinks she might just be a little bit smitten by this point.

xx

A week after Ashley arrived in Toronto, they find themselves caught in what could possibly called the worst torrential downpour in the history of Canada.  Ashley tries to catch a cab, but Ellie grabs her hand and runs for it.  They end up standing under the awning of an apartment building five minutes later, soaked and freezing.  Ellie opens the door and leads them in, unlocking a door three floors up.

The apartment is simple and cozy with a lot of art, a squishy black couch, and a monstrous CD collection.  It’s so very much like what she expected that she’s slightly surprised by it.  Ellie instructs her to take a seat while she gets some towels.

Ashley watches Ellie dry herself off, thinking that she’s probably the most gorgeous that Ashley’s seen her yet, red hair made dark and dripping and slightly curly from the rain and pale skin glistening slightly with her clothes stuck tightly to her body.

Ellie goes into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee because her teeth are chattering and she’s got a craving.  The cup is warm and steamy in her hands and it makes her shiver a little when she picks it up.  But when she turns around, Ashley is standing right behind her, staring at her with some deep dark desire reflected in those eyes.  And if she meant to say something, she forgot to, opting to remove the cup from Ellie’s hands and set it on the counter, taking one last glance at her startled and frightened face before she puts her hand behind Ellie’s head and pulls her in.

Maybe she’s surprised, or maybe she’s just not quite sure what to do, but it takes several moments for Ellie’s lips to start moving against Ashley’s.  When they do, she tangles her hands in Ashley’s wet tresses, and Ashley pushes her closer to the counter, kissing hard and hungrily like she’s never wanted anything more in her life.  Maybe she hasn’t.  Because in this kitchen, with this girl, she can almost forget that she’s Ashley Davies, international super star, and that right now she’s pressing herself so tightly against the reporter that interviewed her less than a week ago.

Suddenly Ellie pulls away, face tinged with the faintest of blushes, eyes dizzy and breath strained.  She shakes her head slightly, staring at Ashley with what almost looks like fear.

“We can’t,” she breathes.  “I can’t.”

“Why?” Ashley questions simply.  If Ellie has a boyfriend or something that she didn’t tell her about…

“Because I can’t just be that little fling that you have just because you’re in some strange city for a few days and you can.  I’m not… I’m too broken for that,” Ellie says sadly.

“Well I don’t have all of my pieces either, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t…”

“Yes it does,” Ellie interrupts, looking away.  Ashley grabs her under the chin and forces her to look up.

“Why?” she asks seriously.  Ellie looks to be on the verge of tears.

“Because I could fall in love with you,” she whispers.  Ashley just stares.  “I could fall for you in an instant.  And at this point I’m probably already half way there.  And you won’t be here much longer.”

“Ellie,” Ashley says gently.  “I’m not going to let you get hurt.” 

Ellie looks at her, still fearful, and Ashley captures her lips again, softer this time, until Ellie’s leading them away from the counter and into the bedroom and Ashley’s lifting the tanktop from her body and Ellie’s kissing her vehemently and Ashley’s laying them on the bed and spreading kisses across Ellie’s body.  And suddenly Ashley’s inside of her, moving so slowly and gently, because she thinks that maybe Ellie really is broken and she doesn’t want to break her any more.

Ellie doesn’t scream or cry out; each of Ashley’s movements is punctuated by a soft moan or whimper or sigh until Ellie stiffens and holds onto Ashley for dear life.  When it’s all over Ellie’s breath is heavy and her chest is flushed and her eyes are the most incredible shade of brown; she seems to be the most beautiful thing that Ashley’s ever seen and she can’t stop herself from starting all over again.  They last well into the nighttime, when Ellie curls into Ashley’s body and finally falls asleep.  Ashley holds her tightly, stroking her red hair into the early hours of morning.

xx

The song takes longer to produce than expected, and when it comes to it, this is more unfortunate than if it had been shorter.  Ellie’s sure now that she is in love with Ashley, and Ashley’s afraid that she might be in love with Ellie too.  Afraid because she knows that she has to leave, and she knows that Ellie is going to get hurt just like Ashley promised she wouldn’t.  Afraid because Ashley knows that when she gets back to L.A. she won’t be able to remember Ellie’s face or her touch or her scent.  Afraid because she knows that it’ll be no time before she hops into bed with some nameless, faceless girl who is nowhere near the caliber of Eleanor Nash.

When Ellie turns up in L.A. for a press conference a year later, Ashley catches her eye across a restaurant.  She’s not alone; there’s a small blonde with her.  They look at each other for what seems like an eternity before Ashley thinks she sees Ellie smile at her faintly.  But then the redhead turns to look at the blonde next to her, and Ashley leaves the restaurant without asking for a table.


End file.
